


Slytherins are humans too!!

by Ancri



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogwarts, Siblings, batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancri/pseuds/Ancri
Summary: The Wayne siblings prove to Harry that not all Slytherins are like Malfoy.A collection of connected one-shots about Harry interacting with our favorite bats.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Our story starts in Harry's fourth year and will hopefully end in his last.

Harry slandered down the hall to the yard alone. He was on his way to the Quidditch field. Wood had demanded another training session, fearing to lose against the Slytherin. Sleepy he crossed the corridor when a flash of green gained his attention. Two Slytherin loomed over a Gryffindor girl. Harry knew her, Kory Anders. She was pretty wired but always friendly. He didn’t have much to do with her; she was a year older than him, but that this Slytherin messed with her pissed him of.  
“Leave her alone!” he jelled, his hand holding his wand. The two boys turned around and looked at Harry like he was some sort of joke. Both boys were a year older and at least 10 cm taller.  
“Mind your own business, Potter” one of them said, he had black hair with a white strike in the front which looked just ridicules.  
“Stop messing with her!” Harry continued and raised his wand. It pointed now directly at the emerald eyes of his opposite and Harry saw a spark of anger flashing in them, which just let them look even greener.  
“What is your problem? We are not messing with her! Are we messing with you, Kory?” the red head boy next to him asked.  
“Not more than usual” she answered and if Harry would have spent more attention to it he would have heard the humor in her voice.  
“See, she wants to be left alone!” Harry argued. The black haired boy now raised his wand as well.  
“But Harry, why would I want them to leave me? Jay and Roy are my best friends” Kory said confused.  
“What?” Harry asked; he hadn’t seen that coming.  
“We are friends sins first great. So now again, what is your problem, Potter?” the red head, Roy, asked pissed.  
“Oh, forget it. He wouldn’t get it, ´cause he is Harry freaking Potter who is a freaking racist” Jason pointed out and put his wand away.  
“I’m not a racist!” Harry demanded. How could this guy even think something like that, he was the Slytherin, he was the one who was against Muggleborn.  
“Racism, noun, a belief or doctrine that inherent differences among the various human racial groups determine cultural or individual achievements, for example being a Slytherin. But no, you are a hero, you just saved Kory, she is going to be soooo thankful. Let’s go guys” Jason explained and left, Roy and Kory behind him. None of them speared him a second glance.  
What did just happen? He wasn’t a racist, he just never met a nice Slytherin, it wasn’t his fault that they were all dorks. Head shaking he went to the Quidditch field.  
Later in the Gryffindor common room he still thought about what Jason had said. Kory was sitting in a corner talking to Donner Troy, a girl two years older than Harry.  
“Dude, something wrong?” Ron asked when he looked up from his transformation homework to see him watching the older girls.  
“Do many Gryffindor have friends in Slytherin?” Harry asked him. He had never heard of one, but it was new for him as well, that siblings could be in different houses as well. Maybe he shout pay more attention to his classmates.  
“Of course. I mean they are not all like Malfoy. For example, there is this nice girl from Slytherin in our class, Cassandra, I never really talked to her, but I know that she and Neville are friends” Hermione explained as a matter of fact.  
“Yeah and she is cute, but I heard she is mute, don’t know why, maybe a spell went wrong” Ron mentioned, playing with the feather in his hand.  
“Maybe you shut ask her to the Yule ball then” Hermione said pissed and left.  
“What had bitten her?” Ron asked shocked, his eyes following the curly head.  
“I have no clue, but there is a mute girl in our class? I never noticed her” Harry realized.  
“Sure, maybe you haven’t noticed her because she never says something in class, because, well, she is mute” Ron suggested jokingly and focused back on his homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Dick who is the exact opposite to the image Harry had of Slytherin.

The day of the Game Gryffindor against Slytherin has finally come. The team stood opposite each other on the Quidditch field while listening to Madam Hooch's lecture about fair play. The Slytherins got a new team captain this year. Richard Grayson, a good locking sixth-grader who half the school had a crush on, at least that was what a pissed Ron had told him. But he could see why, he was tall, muscular, his black hair was the exact opposite to Harry’s, neat and styled, his eyes were sapphire blue like the sky and his smile made Angelina next to Harry bit her lip.  
Madam Hooch blow her whistle and 14 players pushed of the ground. Harry immediately flow his circles, searching for the Snitch while also avoiding Malfoy and the Quaffle, not sure what was worse. Five minutes after the beginning a figure in green flow in his direction. It was Grayson and that confused Harry, the Slytherin Captain was chaser, there was no reason for him to be this far away from the actual action.  
“Hey Harry, sorry, I heard you got in to a dispute with my brother Jason. I’m sorry if he appeared rude, he can be a little bit irascible” the older boy said.  
“Jason’s your brother?” Harry asked surprised, he never saw them together, but he hadn’t really paid much attention to them anyway.  
“Yeah, he hasn’t bothered you, right. He can appear mean, but he is really great when you know him” Grayson laughed shy, a hand behind his head.  
“No, it was my mistake anyway” Harry insured him.  
“Then it’s good” Grayson smiled, already turning around, but Harry had a question.  
“Do you apologies for him a lot?” he asked.  
“Normally not. He can take his own fights and I use to be one my siblings site in arguments that aren’t between my siblings, but our grandfather was the cousin of your grandmother Euphemia and he always talks about what a wonderful woman she was and I don’t want him to be pissed at Jason” Grayson laughed.  
“Wait, we are related?” Harry asked put that moment Lee Jordon noticed their conversation.  
“It seems so, that the Slytherins have a new tactic to distract the Gryffindor seeker. The Captain just tricked Harry into a conversation so he can’t search for the snitch. What a malicious move …” he started but Professor McGonagall interrupted him: “Jordon”  
“I mean what a insidious …” he tried but again.  
“JORDON”  
“The Captain of the Slytherins probably had something really important to discuss with Harry, so it’s totally ok” Lee said and finally got the approval of McGonagall. Grayson just rolled his eyes.  
“See you later Harry. Good luck” he said and flows back to where the action was. Harry was left with his thoughts. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who thought that Slytherins have to be treacherous, but Grayson seemed nice. And he had just mentioned that Harry had family, just not a very close one. Lost in thoughts he nearly oversaw the snitch fifteen minutes later. It was a close call, but he caught it before Malfoy could and Gryffindor won.  
Harry managed to sneak out of the victory parade that made its way to the Gryffindor dorms, to seek Grayson. He found him offside with a blond slytherin girl two years younger than Harry. She was wide smiling and gestured wild with her hands. When she saw Harry she winked overjoyed but left.  
“Hey Grayson, can we talk” Harry asked when the older boy was in ear shot.  
“Dick” Grayson answered and Harry stopped in his track. So much about a friendly Slytherin.  
“That’s my name. Dick is short for Richard. Why does everyone thing I’m insulting them” Dick asked himself, leaning casual against the wall, which made him look like a model.  
“Oh, sorry. Well Dick, can we talk?” he asked again, this time using this unfortunate nickname.  
“Sure. And good game. You won fair” Dick smiled and Harry blushed.  
“Ahh, thanks. You were good as well. So, you kind of mentioned that we are kind of related” Harry stuttered awkward, he really wanted to have relatives that aren’t the Dursleys.  
“No, you are related to my grandfather. My family is a little bit complicated. See, my siblings and I are adopted, except for the youngest who isn’t in Hogwarts jet. And our adoptive father lost his parent in the beginning of the last wizard war. He was eight, so a friend of his parents raised him, who is the cousin of your grandmother. All poor blood families are related, incest if you ask me. I can say that, I’m half blood” Dick laughed, but his voice had become more a whisper when he started to insult poor bloods.  
“How old is he?” Harry asked curious, maybe he could stay with him until they had proved Sirius innocence.  
“Alfred? I have no clue. When I was nine I told him that he can decide, either he is 70 or he is 100, he is 70 sins that day. If you like, I’m sure you can visit in the holidays. Alfred loves a full house” Dick smiled and Harry would at least consider that offer, every second he didn’t have to spend with the Dursleys was a good one. But then a red haired girl from Ravenclaw passed them and Dick’s eyes widen.  
“You excuse me?” he asked and suddenly seemed to be anxious.  
“Sure” Harry said and Dick turned around to step behind the girl.  
“Hey Barbara, I was looking for you” Harry could hear him say. The girl turned around and was now facing Dick and Harry. Her amber eyes were fixed on Dicks sapphire ones and her left hand drove though her red curls. A soft smile appeared on her face.  
“Oh, did you?” she teased him. Dick seemed nervous and Harry realized why. He was going to ask Barbara to the Yule ball.  
“Yes. So, ahh, I thought that maybe…” He started and Harry was surprised to hear him stutter like this. He knew that most girls would kill do go to the Yule ball with him. He must really like her.  
“Got a cat the tongue of the great Richard Grayson” she joked and Harry flinched, this looked like she was going to say no. But Richard just laughed and not a nervous on so, it sounded like he was really amused.  
“Selina isn’t here and normally its Bruce tongue she gets. No, I want to ask you if you would like to go to the Yule ball with me” he finally said and all the nervousness seemed gone. Barbara took her time with an answer and Harry already feared the worst. But then she smiles the widest smile possible.  
“Finally, I had to say no to four guys already because you couldn’t get your head out of your ass, boy wonder. I had expected you to ask me the moment we were told about the ball but than nothing came and I was afraid you would do something really big, like buying a million flowers or something equally stupid” she laughed and hugged Dick. Harry felt like he was hurting their privacy by watching them so he turned around.  
“You get the million flowers on the Yule Ball” was the last thing he heard Dick say before he was out of ear shot again. That left Harry with only one problem; he still hadn’t a date for the Yule Ball, something he seriously needed to discuss with Ron.  
On the day of the Yule Ball Dick brought Barbara one flower and she loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of get bi-vibes from Harry in this, which wasn't intended, but whatever^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Slytherin girl helped Neville in Potion.

The Potions lesson always seemed to be endless, but today was even worse. Snape probably got up on the wrong side of the bet this morning. He picked random students to humiliate them and when Harry says random he means Gryffindors, especially Neville. Right now the Professor was standing in front of his chosen victim, asking which ingredients were to put in next. The black haired Slytherin girl next to him shock barley notable her head when Neville was about to chose the wrong ingredient and nodded lightly to the snake oil. Neville took it and started to empty the bottle in the boiler until her knee hit his and he stopped. Expectant the two looked up to Snap, but Harry wasn’t the only one who had seen her help.  
“You are lucky Miss Cain pities you or you would fail miserably. Ten pointes from Gryffindor” Snap said and turned around, his black cloak rearing behind him. Neville looked like someone had slept him. He was slumped in his seat and Harry was about to say something to comfort him, but the Slytherin girl next to him came first. He remembered Ron talking about her a while ago. Cassandra Cain, the mute girl Neville was friend with. She plunked his shirt to gain his attention and smiled a warm smile. Neville returned it and she started to speak with her hands. Harry couldn’t understand the words she formed but Neville laughed. Cassandra seemed nice, except for the part where she suddenly looked up and star at Harry like she could see in to his soul. Suppressing a shudder he turned back to his boiler and the task ahead.  
When the lesson finally ends the students practically stormed out of the dungeon. Harry, looking forward to his free time with his friends, didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings until he pumped into someone.  
“You don’t learn it, do you?” Jason asked, looking down at the younger boy.  
“Sorry, I haven’t paid much attention to where I was hiding” Harry apologized. If he wanted to meet Alfred he had to at least be neutral with Jason. And Harry couldn’t imagine that Dick’s brother was that mean.  
“What ever, Potter. Just don’t think you are something special, or so!” Jason joked and was about to leave when Malfoy’s laugher was heard. Harry and Jason rolled simultaneously their eyes.  
“Todd and Potter. The street rat and the fake hero. Of course you two morons would hang out. Birds of a feather flock together” Malfoy teased. Harry just crossed his arms and was about to say something, but Jason hat already raised his want.  
“Who do you call a street rat, bastard!” he jelled and Malfoy drew back, eyes widen at the sight of the infuriated older boy.  
“If you do something my father is going to hear about it. He’ll make sure Wayne Enterprise goes bankrupt” Malfoy stuttered.  
“Apart the fact that your father isn’t capable to do so, do I look like I care?” Jason asked, green eyes shining venoms. Malfoy turned around and run, not that Harry couldn’t understand him, Jason was scary, but Harry still field victorious about it.  
“Say hi to your gypsy brother” Malfoy jelled when he was out of reach. Jason clenched his fists, but didn’t spear the younger Slytherin a second glance.  
“I hate this Idiot” Jason and Harry said as one. Shocked at that they looked at each other until a sinister smile appeared on Jason’s face.  
“Did we just became best friends?” he smirked and Harry did so as well. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Jason’s smile softened the moment he spotted Cassandra. She came smiling in their direction and crossed her arm with Jason’s as soon as she stood next to him.  
“Hi, Sis. How was your day?” Jason asked; all the tension and guilefulness disappeared. Cassandra smiled up to him and nodded. Wait, the two of them were siblings? That made four siblings. Harry was a little bit jealous. He always wanted siblings, had field so lonely before he had come to Hogwarts. How Dick talked about Jason and how Jason acts with Cassandra they seemed to be close. He wished he had something like that.  
“See you later, Harry” Jason said and left with Cassandra. Harry noticed how he changed from his last to his first name and he was kind of glad to be on the good site of this guy.  
“What did just happen?” Ron asked next to him.  
“I think I made a new friend” Harry answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters from Alfred

A few days after the second tournament a big black owl brought Harry a letter while breakfast. Hedwig, who just flew in to spend some time with him and still some bread eyed her mistrusting. The black feathers gleamed almost blue in the light of the candles. The letter itself looked kind of noble, the envelop was neat white and a black lettering, which seemed to be written in calligraphy, read:  
To Mr. Harry Potter  
Gryffindor table, Hogwarts  
From Alfred Pennyworth  
It took Harry a little bit to remember that that must be the grandfather Dick had spoken of. The fact that the owl flow to the Slytherin table and sat on Cassandra’s shoulder the minute it was free of the letter confirmed it. Curious he opened it.  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
It had come to my attention, that you are not aware of your extended Family. Master Richard pointed out that you would like to change that so I took it as my freedom as your great grand cousin to write to you. I grew up with your grandmother Euphemia, a wonderful and joyful person. In her last two years her letters to me were filled with reports about you, she was a proud grandmother. I also saw your father growing up, before I moved to Gotham. The young boy couldn’t stand still for a second, much like a young Master Richard. I’m mourning their death till today. If my knowledge is correct than you don’t know much about our family, but if you wish to, I could tell you about them. I have also added pictures of your Grandparents and your father in his early years to this letter. If you wish to, you could visit the manor in your summer holidays. If so, please discus the necessities with Master Richard or Master Timothy. I’m looking forward to meet you.  
Best wishes and good luck at the last tournament   
Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth 

Harry was a little bit surprised at the form of address, who calls someone else Master? Something he has to ask Dick later. Fast he took a few pictures out of the envelop. The first one was a black and white picture of a wedding, a young pair stood in the center, wide smiling. A warm feeling spread in Harry’s stomach, he had a few photos of his parents, all birthday presents from Hagrid, but he had never seen one of his grandparents. On the next picture was a little boy not older than two. He had dark black hair and was joyfully trying to cuddle a cat. Sirius would be scandalized Harry thought smiling at the image of his father.   
“Who’s that?” Ron asked next to him, his mouth full of bread.  
“My father. The cousin of my grandmother wrote me and send these pictures” Harry explained while looking though the photos, food totally forgotten.   
“Oh Harry, that is great. How did you found out you still have a great grand cousin?” Hermione asked.  
“Richard Grayson told me” Harry answered and Ron swallowed hard.  
“The captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team? The guy every girl here has a crush on?” Ron asked shocked.  
“Not everyone, thank you for generalizing my gender. And it isn’t his fault that girls like him and not you, stop whining” Hermione pointed out with a pinched voice.  
“I already said sorry for what happen on the Yule ball Ron snorted loud and people started to look in their direction. Harry awkwardly poked around in his eggs.   
“Harry” suddenly both of them said, looking expectant to their friend between them.  
“I, ahh, I forgot my transfiguration essay in the common room, see you later” he excused himself and fled out of the great hall.  
“We don’t even have transfiguration today” Ron jelled behind him when Harry left the hall. Gosh, he was actually looking forward to the end of this year, especially now that he knows, he doesn’t have to spend the entry holidays with the Dursleys. The Triwizard tournament and Ron and Hermione’s constant fighting was getting at his nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts has the weirdest motto ever.

It was one of the last days of the school year, but no one was in celebration mood. Black flags were lined in the great hall and everyone mourned Cedric Diggory. Those who beloved Harry had also to fear Voldemords return. All in all it was a terrible year.   
Harry was tired, had to fight with nightmares sins he came back from that graveyard. He slandered alone through the halls to get a last look on everything before he has to go back to the Dursleys when he heard two young voices arguing.   
“I think this is a joke. It can’t be real” a twelve year old Slytherin boy said.  
“I don’t get why not. It’s just some wired sentence in Latin. No one understands it” the blond girl said that Harry had seen with Dick a few times already. She was the same age as the boy.   
“I can understand Latin” the boy pounded-  
“Ok, if it is such a terrible school motto than what does it mean?” the girl asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
“Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. Never tickle a sleeping dragon” the boy explained.  
“Wait, what?” the girl asked the same moment Harry said: “Seriously?”  
Surprised the two kids turned around. Wide blue and brown eyes looked at his green ones.  
“You are Harry Potter!” the blonde girl pointed out: “You are a friend of Dick right?”  
“Kind of, yeah and you are?” Harry asked. He hated it when others know who he was but don’t bother to introduce himself.  
“Oh sorry, I’ Stephanie Brown-Wayne and that is Tim Drake- Wayne. I heard you are coming over in the holidays?” she smiled, leaning against her adopted brother.  
“Do I?” Harry was confused.  
“He doesn’t know us, Steph” Tim reminded her.  
“Sure, Dick is our oldest brother, than Jason, Cass is our sister and Alfred our grandfather” Stephanie explained happy. Harry started to count five plus the boy that isn’t in Hogwarts yet. They were almost as many as the Weasly’s. That was going to be a funny summer.  
“Now to the more important question. Do you think the motto is from the four founders, or do you think Dumbledore created it, because I think it is something Dumbledore would say. Can you imagine how McGonagall reacted? Albus no. Sir, this is reticules. Shouldn’t our motto be something wise and fitting for a school?” she said pinching her voice in a try to sound like the head of Gryffindor.  
“Not to tickle a sleeping dragon is a good advice, no one should die like this, Minerva” Tim replied while petting an imaginary beard.  
“Now you change the motto in to something ridicules like this, what comes next? Are you going to employ people who obvious aren’t capable of teaching children like this Gilderoy Lockhart?” Stephanie asked scandalized and all three of them started to laugh. Harry hadn’t laugh sins Cedric’s death and he had missed it.  
“Ten points to Slytherin” a voice from behind said. The small group turned around to see Professor McGonagall walking past them without looking at them, but Harry was sure he had spotted a small smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Waynes come to pick up Harry and meet the Dursleys

The beginning of his summer holidays were like every other before, only that Dudley had new friends and that Harry’s friends didn’t really wrote him and that it was hot and, oh, he had constantly nightmares about Cedric’s death and Voldemords return. So yeah, it was great.  
Harry spend as much time out of the house as possible, he had mastered the art of avoiding Dudley, but when the day was nearing his end he had no other choice than to go back. He slandered down the Privet Drive to number four when a black limousine gained his attention. To his surprise the extraordinary car was parking in front of his destination. As quiet as possible Harry entered the house but Aunt Petunia was already waiting.  
“Harry my dear, you are finally home. There are some nice people who want to meet you” she said in a sweet tone that made Harry freeze. Who would want to meet him and was important enough to make the Dursleys act like this? Unsure but curious he entered the living room. His uncle and cousin were sitting in front of the dining table with empty plats not cleared jet, together with three figures Harry couldn’t really see for their backs were turned in his direction. The youngest one was telling some kind of story, gesticulating wild with his hands and Uncle Vernon was laughing one of his business laughs, like when his boss tells a joke.   
“These Galas seemed to be fun, right Dudley?” he tried to bring his son in the conversation. A grunt was the only answer he got, but Harry was sure that Dudley got a kick under the table. This people were rich and his aunt and uncle were dispread to make use of it.  
“Actually it’s pretty boring, without my siblings I would probably try to fake ill every time” a familiar voice joked.  
“And you would fail” said the black-haired man opposite from Vernon. His voice was strange, something between warm and commanding, but the boy next to him just laughed. Then he turned around and noticed Harry.  
“Hey Harry, we didn’t know your phone number so we decided to just swing by. If you still want to come over, that is” Dick smiled and Harry just had to smile back.  
“Sure I want!” he answered quickly and Dick seemed to relax.  
“Great, because I’m sure Stephanie would start to cry if you turned us done. I don’t know why, but she believes the two of you, Tim and for some wired reason Professor McGonagall are some kind of squad” Dick warned him and now Harry was laughing.  
“I think I know why” he said but couldn’t explain it because the man next to Dick cleared his throat and Dick’s attention moved to him.   
“Oh, sure. Harry, this is my adopted father Bruce Wayne” Dick started.  
“The CEO of Wayne Enterprise” Petunia interrupted him which earned her an annoyed look from Dick. Nevertheless he continued: “And this is Alfred”  
The last of the three, an old man in noble clothes stood up to shake Harry’s hand.  
“It is nice to personal meet Euphemias grandson. You look just like your father” Alfred said in an old British accent that reminded Harry a little bit of McGonagall.  
“You knew his father” Vernon asked confused.  
“When James was young, I used to babysit him. His mother was my beloved cuisine” Alfred explained polite.  
“So you are a freak like him!” Harry’s uncle burst out and everyone in the room tensed.  
“Freak?” Mr. Wayne asked. His voice was cool and he seemed to be relaxed but the fact that Dick immediately laid his hand at his adopted fathers arm spoke against it.   
“If you put it like this, than yes in dead, I am a freak like him” still polite, no clue of threat or hurt in his voice.  
“And fucking proud of it” Dick mumbled which earned him a “Language” from Alfred.  
“Harry plans to spend the next week with us. I’m sure that won’t be a problem, right?” Mr. Wayne asked, but it sounded more like a threat.  
“N-no” Petunia stuttered while Alfred raised his wand. All three Dursleys stepped a few steps away in utter fear of the sorceress fury. Instead only the plates on the table cleaned themselves and flew back in the cupboard.   
“Thank you for the food, it was delicious” the older man said friendly. Harry was sure his aunt and uncle would burn everything the magic had touched.   
Dick turned to Harry, a smile that reminded him of Jason on his face.  
“Come, I help you packing” he offered and followed Harry upstairs. In his room Dick fell on his bed and stretched his arms in ways a human shouldn’t be capable of.  
“Well, that went surprisingly good. I had suspected worse when we first entered. It is painful obviously what kind of lovely people they are. I’m sorry. How do you bare this guys?” The older boy asked in a flow of words.   
“Normally I try to avoid them as much as possible” Harry explained while getting his clothes together.  
“We can do that much faster” Dick explained and with a huge smile on his face he swung his wand. The clothes started to fold them self and levitated in his back.   
“You are seventeen?” Harry asked impressed.  
“Yep, sins the first day of spring” Dick answered smiling and griped the bag. Harry took Hedwig’s cage, the snow owl made a displeased sound.  
“Shhh, we are going on a vacation” he sued the bird.  
As soon as the two were downstairs Alfred took the bag from Dick and stored it in the trunk of the limousine. Mr Wayne still stood in front of uncle Vernon, both were broad, but in different ways. His uncle was wobbly and fat while his opposite was 100% muscle. That uncle Vernon didn’t pissed himself was all.  
“We are ready” Dick said and Bruce turned around. A small nod and the four left for the car. Alfred was the driver, while the rest of them sat in the back. It was pretty awkward. He didn’t know Alfred and Mr. Wayne, only Dick and him not even so good. Maybe this was a wrong decision, maybe he should ask to be let him out. It was deadly silent in the car and Mr. Wayne looked serious at Harry, barley blinking. Harry got Goosebumps, but then Dick started to laugh.  
“And today’s addition to the List reasons why you shouldn’t mess with Alfred“ he chortled and made a presenting gesture as if he was a performer. Mr. Wayne chuckled and suddenly the formally awkward atmosphere was a happy one. This seemed to be Dick’s superpower.  
“Thank Merlin we didn’t bring Jason or Damien with us” Mr. Wayne pointed out and Dick snorted.  
“I can already see the headline: Bruce Wayne’s son attacked defenseless Muggle! And at least one news paper will dig out the Does Bruce Wayne support you know who? thing they always assume when they have nothing to write about” Dick joked and Mr. Wayne laughed, but Harry shuddered by the mention of Voldemord. Cedric’s death was still to present in his nightmares. Both man realized it immediately.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up memories” Dick apologized and handed him chocolate. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, like Professor Lupin used to say, Chocolate always helps” he winked. Harry probably looked a little bit surprised, because Dick laughed.  
“You weren’t the only one who had problems with the Dementors two years ago” he explained.  
Harry nodded and took the chocolate.  
“You know, the worst part is that everyone thinks I’m a layer” Harry mumbled between bits.  
“Because they are afraid. All those terrible things that happened, all those loved ones who died. They just don’t want it to be true. But one the other hand, why should you lay about something like this. Well, only if you killed that Hufflepuff boy, which is unlikely” Mr. Wayne explained serious.   
“Wait, so you believe me?” Harry asked surprised.  
“Sure” Dick said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
“I have seen weirder things than resurrection in my live” Mr. Wayne agreed. Harry sent them both a bride smile: “Thanks!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's time at the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kind of stressed lately, that’s why the chapter is so late and probably with terrible grammar. I’m really sorry. If you feel like pointing out mistakes I would gladly correct them. Thank you^^

Wayne Manor was a giant old building. To Harry it kind of looked like a little Hogwarts. The first thing he saw when he entered the house was a big black dog. The animal jumped at Dick and most people would have fall under the weight of the giant dog, but Dick caught it with ease.  
“Titus don’t” jelled a young boy with black hair who looked a lot like Mr. Wayne. The dog immediately turned around and followed the order. Happily he walked to the boy and let him crawled his ear.  
“You must be Harry Potter” the boy pointed out, his head raised and an arrogant ton in his voice.  
“Yeah” Harry swallowed hard.  
“That is Damien, my youngest brother. Give him some time, he doesn’t like strangers but he will warm up to you” Dick whispered to him.  
“Damien, I allowed you to have a dog under the impression you’d be capable of training him. Jumping at people is not what I understand under training” Mr. Wayne said and Damien looked straight at the man.  
“I’m sorry father, it’s not happening again!” he explained and Mr. Wayne nodded. Harry looked between the two of them, all his experience with wizard families were from the Weasly’s and there it was always warm and loud, hear it was more tensed.  
“I will prepare dinner” Alfred announced and left.  
“Come Harry, I show you the house. Dami comes with us as well, right” Dick said exited and dragged the two younger boys with him. Damien seemed to hate the thought of it, but he didn’t say anything except T-T. The first room they entered was a big living room with a fire place. Paintings and photos filled the walls. A soft whispering was audible for the paintings were talking quietly to each other. On a soft couch in the center of the room laid Jason, the headphones of his walkman in his ears and Macbeth in his hands.  
“This is one of the living rooms we don’t use so often. The paintings are kind of creepy” Dick explained.  
“We are not creepy. Some half blood and blood traitor like you is just not welcome hear” an old women on the nearest painting said.  
“Of course he is welcome here. This house is open to anyone, it doesn’t matter if wizard or muggle” said a man in his mid thirties next to here.  
“No one asked you for your opinion anyway” Damien jelled at the painting.  
“That are Bruce great grandmother and his father” Dick explained with a smile, he didn’t seemed to be bothered with the words.  
“Jason`s the only one who stays here because he is left alone in here” the older boy explained and rolled his eyes.  
“The question is, if you know that, why the hack are you all in here. Hi Harry, by the way” Jason jelled and the trio left the room. The manor hat at least six living rooms, more bed and bath rooms Harry could count and a freaking ball room and everywhere things were moving, magic was present in every room which was something that made Harry fiel like home. They found Tim and Stephanie in a entertaining room, playing on some muggle console that would make Dudley green with envy. They shortly greeted him but then returned to battling each other. The next room was kind of a gym. Questioning Harry looked at Dick.  
“We all found a liking in muggle fight sports, it’s funny. Plus Cassandra is a dancer, I’m an acrobat and Damien likes to play with swords, in here he won’t hurt someone” Dick explained smiling.  
“I’m not playing with swords, I’m fighting with them” Damien said with a venomous smile. When Dick showed Harry his room for the week he gasped. It was bigger than the Gryffindor comenroom with giant windows presenting a breathtaking view of the need yard behind the manor. Warm light fall on old wooden furniture, the bed was a big kingsbed with soft pillows and the room even hat his own bathroom. His bag already laid on the floor next to a desk.  
“Hop you like it, my room is next door, if you need something. Dinner is ready soon” Dick said, leaning against a wall.  
“It’s perfect, thank you” Harry told him and Dick left him alone, Damien following suit. The first thing Harry did was taking his books out of his bag and laid them on the desk, he didn’t need to hide them here, the whole house was full of magic books. It still surprised Harry that the Waynes seemed to have no problem with muggle culture, they even could trick the Dursleys into believing they were Muggles. They managed to mix muggel and wizard culture and Harry was sure he could enjoy that. A few minutes later Tim came in.  
“Hey Harry, dinner’s ready” the younger boy smiled and the two followed the delicious smell of whatever Alfred had cocked. Harry was thankful that Tim accompanied him, for he had never found his way to the dining hall. Even when the room seemed bigger than the entry Burrow the inside reminded him of his time with the Weasleys. Pans and plats were flying through the air while the people occupying the full table were happily talking. To Harry’s surprise not only the Waynes sat on the table, also Barbara Gordon and a younger girl from Ravenclaw Harry didn’t know.  
“That’s Harper Raw, she’s in Stephs and my year. She and Babsi life close by so they often come over” Tim explained as if he had read Harry’s mind. The two of them sat down next to Stephanie who immediately started to talk, which wasn’t a bad thing, she shared Dick’s power to make every situation comfortable and Harry felt welcome with her around. Opposite of him Dick was explaining Damien how to sneak into the kitchen in Hogwards, Barbara throwing comments in whenever she felt it was needed. Bruce listened to Cassandra, or more watched her while parallel seining some business papers. Jason still had his walkman, but was only listening to it with one ear while talking with Alfred. Harry smiled, definitive better than staying with the Dursleys.

That night Harry woke up from another nightmare. Bathed in sweet Harry sat up in his bed and turned the light on. An angry shearp reminded him that he hadn’t let Hedwig out that night. He couldn’t go back to sleep, so maybe he could go find someone who could tell him if it was ok to let the owl out for a hunt. To his surprise Dick wasn’t in his room so Harry went searching for him. Fast he got lost and opened random doors. Behind one of them he found an office, probably Bruce’s, and he wanted to close the door to the empty room when a giant painting gained his attention. Quietly he entered to get a better look at it. It showed a young pair with a small boy not older than six. They looked happy, but something about it made Harry sad. He was so lost in it, that he didn’t realized when the door behind him opened.  
“That’s me with my parents” Mr. Wayne explained with a sad smile.  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Wayne. I was looking for Dick and then got lost” Harry apologized.  
“I’s ok. And you can call me Bruce, if you like” Bruce offered, his eyes fixed at his parents.  
“Thanks” Harry said. They stood there for a few minutes before Harry got to curious.  
“What happened?” he asked. Of course something happened, the entry situation screamed tragic death.  
“They got murdered in the beginning of the last war. The fact that a company like Wayne enterprise refused to follow you know who didn’t really fit most of his followers” Bruce explained.  
“I’m sorry” Harry said with sudden respect for the pair in the picture.  
“It’s something we have in common. You, Richard and me” Bruce pointed out and Harry looked up to him.  
“How did Dick’s parents die?” he asked and wished he had turned the light on. The darkness made everything even more depressing.  
“They were members of a well recommended circus that employed wizards, muggles and a bunch of other magical creatures. A deatheater, Tony Zucko, didn’t like that they worked so well together, so he made it look like a muggle manipulated the trapeze act of Dick’s family. He was eight years old” Bruce explained. How could someone as happy as Dick have such a back-story? And then end up in Slytherin? It was a mystery to Harry.  
“Why are you looking for Dick?” Bruce asked and ripped Harry out of his train of thoughts.  
“I wanted to ask if it’s ok if my owl flys outside” Harry answered unsure.  
“Of course. If she feels like it she even can flay inside, but you should go to bed now, or we both get stress with Alfred” Bruce smiled and left the room. Harry took a last look at the smiling pair and then left as well. 

His time at the manor went by way to fast. He had asked Alfred why he can’t stay longer but the old man had told him that for some reason Dumbledore had forbidden it. It was Harry’s last evening with the Waynes when he heard angry voices from downstairs. He didn’t even try to be quiet, because he figured out fast that Bruce and Alfred have ears like a bat and hear everyone, even Cassandra, who never made any sounds. But this time Bruce was to coughed in his argument with Dick to hear him lingering in front of the kitchen door.  
“No!” was the first thing Harry could make out when he took the last stair, followed by a snort from Dick.  
“I’m 17. I can do what I want” the younger one explained pissed. Harry could picture him crossing his arms in front of his chest, but he couldn’t find out without his invisible cloak. Not that he would do it anyway, he already felt bad enough for listening, but he had never heard Dick furious or the slightest bit unhappy, so his curiosity about the topic that had angered the normally calm man won.  
“And I’m your guardian. As long as you live under my roof you won’t do something this dangerous!” Bruce argued and again Dick snorted: “Says the right person”  
“I’m a little bit older than you. You can’t compare us with each other” Bruce said serious.  
“Why not? I’m an adult! Why even learn how to protect myself when not using it” Dick protested, his was raised while Bruce was still calm.  
“Protecting yourself is ok, but not what you want to do” the older man said.  
“Protecting others?”  
“Get yourself killed” Bruce jelled and Harry twitched surprised from the sudden outburst.  
“Wally, Donna and I …” Dick started but Bruce interrupted in immediately.  
“Off course the two are in this as well” now it was Bruce turn to snort.  
“What did you expect? And we join the justice league, it doesn’t matter what you say. Or we are going out on our own which would be even more dangers, but we can’t just sit back and watch people suffer” Dick explained, but it sounded more like a threat.  
“Nothing happened yet” Bruce tried to reason his oldest.  
“Do you really think nothing will happen now that you know who is back?” Dick asked and Harry realized what this was about, Dick and his friends wanted to fight Voldemort. So much about every Slytherin is a Deatheater.  
“Do you think I’m dump? Of course something will happen; of course there will be war. But let us handle this. We already have plans for this case. You just have to concentrate on your last year so you can take over Wayne Enterprise someday” Bruce said calming.  
“You mean so I can become an Auror!” Dick argued.  
“Dick, we talked about this” Bruce tried.  
“No you talked about this” Dick jelled and steps were coming towards the door. Dick had ended the argumed with storming of in Harry’s direction. Not wanting to get coughed listening the boy run back to his room. On his way he past Stephanie’s room. The door was open and she and Tim were sitting on the floor. He made a quick decision and entered.  
“Can I ask you something?” Harry asked nervous. He hated it when he seemed to know so less about the magic world.  
“Shout” Stephanie smiled, looking up from her homework. Tim had already finished his, but he was helping his sister/ best friend.  
“What is the Justice League?” Harry wanted to know. Both kids looked first at each other and than back to Harry.  
“Story time!” Stephanie shouted excited and gestured Harry to sit down between her and Tim. Harry completed and sat down legs crossed.  
“So you know what aurors do, right?” Tim asked and Harry nooded, he wasn’t that stupid.  
“But Aurors are bound to the ministry and you also may know that the ministry sucks” Stephanie continued and again Harry nodded, this time with a snort.  
“See, the Justice League is an independent organization that fights dangerous Wizards and magical creatures when the Aurors aren’t capable or aloud to” Tim explained all-knowing.  
“But they don’t kill, they look them away in Askabahn or Arkahm” Stephanie throw in.  
“Arkahm?” Harry asked confused.  
“A mental heals constitution for wizards” Tim answered quickly.  
“But not a really good one” Stephanie interrupted. Harry started to get a headache from this.  
“But not many know about Justice League. The ministry makes sure of it, because they hate that they can’t control them. No one knows who they are. They were masks” Tim explained, a mistirious smile painted at his face.  
“Why that?” Harry asked. It seemed a little bit over dramatic to him.  
“They fight crazy people, who could easily target the families of them. It’ their way to keep their loved ones safe” Tim answered.  
“But if they is so secret, who do you know about it?” Harry wanted to know. The two looked at each other like they were coughed doing something illegal.  
“We just like to know stuff” Stephanie laid. Harry wasn’t sure what made the lay more obvious, her high voice or the fact that she had drawn more bats on her homework than actual letters. Smiling Harry shook his head. He would investigate this later, with Hermione of course.  
“Do you think they would fight Voldemord?” he finally asked. Tim shouldered by the name but he still replayed: “100%” while Stephanie “Of course” answered.  
“Did they already fought in the last war?” Harry asked curious. They were seriously in need of some help against Voldemord , cause the ministry wouldn’t do shit.  
“No, they were formed in the aftermath of your little victory. But there was a similar organization operating back then” Stephanie explained, happy to know more than Harry.  
“Well, I wouldn’t call the Watchman a similar organization” Tim disagreed thoughtful.  
“Why not, they helped people and kicked ass” his sister argued scandalized.  
“Well, I heard that Mr. Manhattan was crazy and dangerous, Rorchach was a psychopath and the Comedian was the biggest asshole in the universe” Tim explained. Stephanie already opened her mouth to disagree when Alfred called for dinner. Both were down faster than Harry could say Quidditch.

Not only two days after he went back to the Dursleys he got attacked by two Dementors. If he would have stayed at Wayne Manor this wouldn’t have happened so it was totally Dumbledos fault. At least afterwards he could spend the rest of the summer with Sirius and the Order of the Phoenix. He asked a few of them about the league but those who know about them didn’t have a high opinion of them. They called them cowards. Only Tonks liked them, said they had a great sense of fashion. Sirius didn’t even have a high opinion of Bruce Wayne, thinking all Slytherins were Deatheater. How wrong he was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is back in school but not only is the new teacher for DADA a troll trapped in a human body, our beloved Slytherins have some problems at the begin of the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually back, unbelievable. Anyway, I have Ideas for the entire series but I still don’t guaranty anything. Some of the ideas, like always come from Tumblr, others from my wired brain.

Being back in Hogwards felt great, even when a few people throw strange looks at him. Dick waved him from the other side of the big hall and Harry waved back.  
“What`s wrong with you and those Slytherin?” Ron asked suspicious. Harry still didn’t get why Ron hated Dick so much, he never really meat him.  
“Weren’t you the one who told me that there are friendships between Slytherins and other houses?” Harry asked annoyed.  
“Yeah, but they`re not you” Ron argued and Harry rolled his eyes, but at that moment the first years entered the great hall and every one shut up. It didn’t take long to find Damien in the crowd; he was a bit taller than the others and a lot more beefy. Plus he looked like he wanted to kill everyone in the room while the others all looked nervous or afraid. Dicks smile was blinding when he found his youngest brother and immediately gave him both thumbs up. He gestured to his smile in hope Damien would at least act like he was normal, but Damien ignored him. Instead he looked annoyed at the black haired boy next to him, who couldn’t stop talking. The sorting began and the first kid sat down in the chair. The boy Damien had talked to, Jonathan Samuel Kent was sorted in to Huffelpuff and smiled happily at a boy three years older. Harry remembered him hanging out with Tim a few times and Tim had a picture of them and a few other kids in his room, Connor Kent or something. And then finally it was Damien’s turn. Like the little brat he was he went to the chair and sat down. It took surprisingly long for the hat to sort him and it seemed like Damien was discussing with the hat. Harry didn’t envy the hat for that fate, Damien was stubborn and impolite, but Dick had tried to convince Harry that that was Damien’s way of showing he cared. In the end the hat jelled Slytherin and proud Damien joined his siblings at the table in green. After the sorting the new teacher for DADA, Dolores Umbridge, hold a speech. It wasn’t the best way to make her new friends and somehow the dinner afterwards didn’t taste as delicious as it should have taste.  
On his way to the Gryffindor common room the trio met a bunch of Slytherin, mostly the Wayne kids but a few others as well, following a few Hufflepuffs.  
“What are you doing?” Harry asked curious and the group stopped.  
“Well, some shit hole decided the new password for our common room is something that Alfred would wash our mouth out with soup, and not even one of the funny words, it’s something even I refuse to say, because I’m a lot of things, but I’m not a racist, so we refuse to enter as long as it isn’t changed” Jason explained pissed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“Wait, seriously? Who the hack decided that? And where are you sleeping now?” Harry wanted to know. Back when he was in his second year the password for the Slytherin common room was Mudblood but he never thought that some Slytherin would be offended by it. He suddenly had the picture off an eleven year old Dick in his head, who was sleeping alone on the cold floor in front of his common room, because he refused to be mean.  
“Conner and Miguel offered us to sleep with the Hufflepuffs” Tim said quiet and smiled to his two Hufflepuff friends.  
“There has to be a way to change the password. Maybe we find something in the Library” Hermione suggested.  
“You can’t solve all problems with a book” Ron throw in but Tim shook his head.  
“Knowledge is the key to almost everything” he probably quoted Bruce.  
“Barbara and Wally are already in the library” Dick explained and Hermione smiled.  
“Great I’ll join them then” she said and left. The group of Slytherin’s were actually surprised.  
“She just went to help us?” a blond girl in Dicks age asked.  
“Sure, way shouldn’t she?” Ron asked confused, but the blond girl raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, Gryffindors aren’t known for their helpfulness” said a calm girl with purple hair. Harry wasn’t sure if it was her natural hair color, but it fit with her dark eyes and pale skin. There was something scary about her.  
“What do you mean with that” Ron said aggressive and the blond girl looked like she wanted to raise her want, but Dick stepped between them.  
“Artemis, Raven” he said and the two women looked at him and calmed down. Harry hadn’t realized that earlier but Dick had great leader qualifications, everyone seemed to listen to him.  
“We could blow up the wall” Harry suggested to calm the situation and Dick throw him a thankful smile.  
“Donner and Cassy are already trying that” Stephanie laughed and Harry could picture the two Gryffindor girls shouting spells at an unarmed wall.  
“I’m sure if we just talk to Professor Snap we can figure this out, everyone makes too much whoos about it” the letters out of Cassandras wand read.  
“She’s right. We should just go to sleep and see what tomorrow brings” Dick said optimistic.  
“OK, I’ll make sure that our beloved nerds don’t forget to go to their common rooms as well” Artemis said and left.  
“Can you make sure that Hermione leave as well, or she will move in to the library” Harry asked and Artemis gave him a thumb up.  
The next day the password had been changed into something more appropriated.

It turned out that Umbridge was even worse than first thought. She obviously hated Harry and her detention was pretty painful. Harry knew they should do something about it, but he hadn’t thought about the same way to do something his friends had, because, well, it was stupid. He wasn’t a teacher. Maybe they could ask someone from the order to teach them, maybe even Lupin, but not Harry.  
He looked at his two best friends and swallowed hard: “Who would even want to learn from me?”  
“Well, we asked a few people, mostly Griffindors and they would love to” Hermione said carful.  
“You already talked to someone?” Harry asked furious, was it too much to talk to him first?  
“Yeah, kind of” Ron stuttered.  
“Ok, we maybe could meet and talk about it together , find someone more fitting for this” Harry said calmer now.  
“But you are perfect for this, you have the most experience and you are a great wizard” Hermione bagged and Harry gave in.  
“Did you asked Cassandra Cain and her siblings?” he asked them.  
“Ahm, they are Slitherins, we weren’t sure if we could trust them” Ron pointed out.  
“I trust them and I want them in” Harry said immediately.  
“Then ask them, I think it would be great to have them with us” Hermione answered happy and clapped her hands together.

The first of the Wayne siblings Harry could found was thankfully Dick. He pushed the older boy in a lonely corner.  
“Wow, Harry, buy me a drink first” Dick joked. Harry was confused, that is until he understood.  
“What, no… I didn’t mean…” Harry stuttered but Dick laughed.  
“Harry calm down, I was joking” he explained, his hands rose as if he was surrendering.  
“Oh, ok. Nevertheless, I wanted to ask you something. What do you think of Umbridge?” he asked and Dick immediately griped his right hand. Dicks eyes flickered down to Harry’s hand just to find scars there as well.  
“You too?” he asked and hold his hand up. `I only talk when asked´ was written in small letters.  
“What happened?” Harry asked.  
“I may got a little bit loud and aggressive when I found out that that bitch send Cassandra to detention because she didn’t vocally answered after Umbridge asked her a question. Jason got it even worse” Dick explained, both hands balled to fists and his eyes were glimmering strange.  
“But Cassandra is mute” Harry answered shocked.  
“Exactly. But Umbridge hates Wayne Enterprise because it supports the equal treatment of all magical creatures and employs muggles and wizards. Plus she’s a racist and most of us don’t have English as their mother language” Dick explained.  
“So, what do you want to ask me” the older Slytherin asked, casual leaning against the wall behind him.  
“Right I nearly forgot. So Umbridgs isn’t teaching us shit, but Voldemord is back and we need to learn how to protect us, soooo we thought we could teach it our self” Harry said nervously looking around.  
“Am I right that this is highly against Umbridghs new school laws?” Dick asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Yes you are” Harry answered with a small smirk.  
“Count us in” Dick responded. Of course he didn’t need to ask his siblings, he already new they would want to join. I t was exactly something they would do.  
“Great, we are meeting next Hogsmeat weekend in the Hog’s Head” Harry told him and Dick nodded.  
“We’ll be there. Thanks for thinking about us” Dick said genuine and Harry smile. It was good to ask them, even when they were Slytherin.


End file.
